


I Don't Do Hugs

by hearts_0f_kyber (rw_eaden)



Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Times Plus 1, Alcohol, M/M, New Jedi Order, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/hearts_0f_kyber
Summary: Ben doesn't "do hugs". Until he does.(Three times Ben "didn't do hugs" and one time he did.)
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: Tumblr Ask Box Prompts 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572055
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	I Don't Do Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Rounding out the year with another dump of tumblr ask box prompt fills! Not beta-ed or revised in the slightest.

“I don’t do hugs,” Ben says edging away from Finn and directly into a supply cart someone has left abandoned in the hangar. 

“The Empire just fell, dude, I think we can make an exception,” Finn says, still holding his arms out. He has to admit, the idea of hugging the former Supreme Leader is a little weird but the truth is they couldn’t’ve done it without him. He’s not 100% sure how - he’s going to have to ask Rey for details later - but he helped. He should at least get a hug. 

“Nah, I’m good,” says Ben, eyes darting around the crowd of people embracing and kissing and swinging each other through the air all around them. 

“Suit yourself, I guess,” Finn says with a shrug. He turns around to give his attention to someone who’s given him a friendly slap on the back, only to find Ben gone when he looks back. 

* * *

“No hugs,” Ben says, crossing his arms over his chest. It’s weird to see him not in all black, though the dark grey robes aren’t a whole lot different. The white tunic underneath is though. He looks, well a little brighter. 

“Oh, sorry, is it some kind of Jedi thing?” Finn asks, tucking his arms back at his sides. They haven’t seen each other in a while, just a couple of years, but it’s been long enough since the end of the war that reunion stories are definitely in order. He’s been busy trying to get settled on a new homeworld - his first homeworld while Ben and Rey have been off… doing Jedi things. He’s not entirely sure, but he’s willing to bet it’s interesting. 

“No,” Rey scoffs, coming up next to the two of them. “Ben’s just a grump.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders and nearly squeezes the life out of him. 

“Come on,” she says, “we’ll show you around. You need to see the temple. Ben’s done this mural - it’s incredible.” 

“I didn’t know you painted,” Finn says, raising an eyebrow as Ben. 

Ben shrugs. “It’s just a hobby,” he says. 

“He says that, but he’s really proud of it. You’ll love it,” Rey says. 

The mural, it turns out, is more of a visual history of the Jedi than anything else. From the formation of the first Jedi on Ach-to to the death of Darth Sidious, it’s every moment of enlightenment, every brutal battle, every joy and triumph and loss and despair on display in brushstrokes of black and white, wispy lines flowing against stark borders, agony and love and all things in between. 

Finn does love it. 

* * *

“Finn,” Ben grumbles, pushing weakly at his shoulders, “no - no hugging. ’Ve told you b’fore.” 

“Not hugging,” Finn says into Ben’s shoulder, unwilling and unable to move his head. They’d had the brilliant idea of getting into some leftover wine after Rose and Rey’s wedding. It was a pretty good idea at the time because it was damn good wine. It’s just that Finn’s legs have decided it was good enough wine to call it a night and now he’s stuck practically laying on Ben’s chest. 

“What is it then?” Ben slurs, huffing and throwing his head back against the couch, apparently given up. 

“‘S… advanced leaning,” Finn says. 

Ben laughs. Actually laughs, first with a little snicker and then a loud, deep laugh. Finn finds himself giggling along. 

“Wa’s funny?” Ben asks, nearly shaking Finn off his chest with the force of his laughter. 

“Nothin’,” Finn says. 

They both start giggling again. “I’ve never heard you laugh before,” Finn says, suddenly. “‘S cute.” 

Ben’s cheeks, which were already pink, darken by a shade. “Shudup,” he says, batting at Finn’s shoulder. He’s still smiling though, so it’s not so bad. 

* * *

Finn catches the sound of sniffling as he’s making his way to the ‘fresher. It’s not the normal kind of sniffing one might expect from the inside of The Falcon, which can cause its fair share of sniffling with all the dirt and wookie hair ground into the fabric of the seats and panels on the wall. It’s much too sad to be the kind of sniffling that precedes a sneeze. 

Finn follows the sound, rounding a few corners until he finds its source. Ben is sitting on the floor of the captain’s cabin, an open chest in front of him. In his hands, he’s holding what looks like a toy starship. The rest of the contents of the chest are piled up on the floor: a set of padawan beads, a calligraphy set, a few handwritten letters and holos of what might be family photos. 

“Ben?” Finn calls as he steps through the doorway. 

Ben sits up straighter, sniffling louder and shoving the toy back into the depths of the chest. He doesn’t turn to look at Finn. “Nothing!” He says. “I mean, it’s fine. I’m good. What do you need?” 

“You don’t sound fine,” Finn says, taking a few steps forward. 

Ben ducks his head. “I’ll be fine,” he says. “Just give me a few.” 

Finn sucks his bottom lip as he considers his options. One thing he’s found to be true over the past few years, after spending time around Ben is that he’s an emotional guy. He’s not exactly the most open about it, and who could really blame him, given what he’s been through, but he’s not usually the type to be ashamed of tears. He’s not usually explosive in his anger, anymore, either. Maybe the two are related? Maybe bursting in on him when he’s trying to cry in secret is a bad idea? Still, he’s hurting, and Finn likes to think they’ve become something close to friends these past few years. What kind of friend would he be if he just left him like this?

“You know you can talk to me, if you need to,” Finn says. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Ben says. 

Finn shrugs. “No, but I can listen. If you want.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Ben says, finally standing. His eyes are mostly hidden by his hair but he can see the wet tracts on his cheeks. 

“Okay,” Finn says, “you don’t have to then. But…” he opens his arms wide and steps close enough that he’s almost touching Ben’s shoulders.

Ben huffs but doesn’t say anything. 

“Come on, you know you want to,” he says, lilting his voice a little. 

The corner of Ben’s mouth twitches into an almost smile. 

“Come on, tough guy, you know you want a piece of this,” he says. 

Ben lets out a small laugh, leaning into Finn’s space just enough for Finn to reach around him and pulls him close. Ben sighs against his neck and hangs on tight. 


End file.
